True Love never ran smooth
by katie.m.carnabuci
Summary: Oliver/Chloe Their road to finding each other and finding their happily ever after. With the occational bump along the way. With new enemies and friends as well as old foes and friends. There was never any Jimmy/Chloe ever Jimmy was with Kara. Just thought of this watching Smallville... Rating may change
1. Intro

_**True Love**_

a/n: Jimmy and Chloe where never in a Relationship. He was always in a relationship with Kara. Who is Clark's cousin.

_**Introduction**_

No matter what love story that you've heard throughout history the same saying is always true.

The road to true love never did run smooth. And I guess that this is right. You may wonder why this is relevant at all. And specifically who I am. Well my name is Chloe Sullivan. And this is the story of how I fell in love with Oliver Queen. Who is also Green Arrow. It all started the day that I met him. Without knowing how much that he would come to mean to me. Looking back nothing would change how I would feel about him. Makes me feel glad, that I was already dating Oliver when Jimmy asked me out. But let's start at the beginning.


	2. meeting Oliver Queen

_**Meeting Oliver Queen and the team:**_

_**A/n: In this story Lex and Julian Luthor were raised by a single mother. Lionel died of cancer a few months after the second Luthor son was born. Oliver Queen's parents were never murdered. He even has a little sister. Her name will be revealed in later chapters. Thank you for those who have read and reviewed this story so far. Now with that out of the way we're on to your regularly scheduled fan fiction. Chloe did not know any of Clark's 'Super friends' before the fifth or sixth season. I haven't decided yet.**_

"Come on Chloe just meet him. He's coming by the barn later with a few of his friends. What's the worst that can happen?" Clark asked me looking straight in my eyes. "I still don't see what the big inquisition about this he's just some billionaire playboy right?" I asked. "He's not just any playboy billionaire. Come and you will find out. Chloe I just want to see you happy again so just meet him for me please." Clark said. "Okay Clark what time?" I asked. "Let's make it around noon. Okay?" Clark asked. "Okay, I will see you at the farm Clark." I said as he whooshed right out the door passed me just like how he usually does. He was probably going to see Lana before heading home to the farm.

They barely get any time alone lately. Both were very busy people. With both having budding new careers. Clark's is in Journalism and Lana's is in event planning. But even through the busy schedules they still try to have dinner with each other every night.

A little bit later I was almost at the farm. But I couldn't help but wonder what made this 'Oliver Queen' so important that Clark wanted me to meet him. 'Well, here goes nothing' I thought as I parked at the **Kent Farm**. Where I had basically grown up after moving to Smallville. The Kent's were really like an extended family to me and my dad.

"Clark!" I called out to see where he was. "I'm in the barn. Come on in Chloe." I heard him answer. I walked into the barn and see Clark talking to one of the most attractive men that I have ever seen and two of his friends. "Ahh there you are. Guys this is Chloe. Chloe I'll let them do the introductions." Clark said. And we stood in awkward silence for a few minutes before someone spoke up.

"Well I'll start. Since no one else is speaking up. " The African American male that looked no older than eighteen years old said. "These dorks call me cyborg. But to my friends and pretty ladies I am known as Victor Stone. Okay who is up next?" Victor asked.

"I'll go next. But I have a question first if that's okay." The youngest guy said. "Sure go ahead." I said. "Actually it's more directed at Clark." He said. "Yes she knows." Clark said. "Okay then. I'm Bart, but they call me Flash. But that mostly has to do with my super speed." Bart said. "Or that he looks like a flash of light or blur when Bart is running at super speed." Victor said. "Oh come on cyborg you wish you could run as fast as I do. Plus Clark and I have been friends for years. He is the person that helped me discover my powers."Bart said with a smirk on his face.

"Come on guys don't fight in front of the lovely lady." The guy dressed in orange and green said. "Sorry A.C." The guys said. "Well it only seems right that I go next. I go by A.C also known as Arthur Currier. To this day I do not know my given name. You see when I was young I was washed up on a sandy shore in Star City to this day I do not remember anything before that. And ever since that day I have had an affinity for anything aquatic. So they call me Aqua Man." A.C said. "That and since he discovered his powers he wants to save all the oceans from pollution." The last guy that had yet to introduce himself said. "Okay come on tall, blonde and handsome tell her who you are. You know you want to." Bart said.

"I am Oliver Queen. To my friends who know my secret I am Ollie or Green Arrow. And I must say it is nice to finally meet you. I have been looking forward to it for some time." Ollie said. "Chloe, he is a fan of your writing." Clark said. "Oh you are?" I asked. "I have been for years. I would do almost anything to get old **Torch** issues. Plus Clark tells me all about you. So I feel like I know you already even though we just met." Ollie said as we heard groans throughout the entire room. "Ollie, dude I hate to say this but that sounds like a line. It even makes you sound like a total tool." Bart said. "Geese dude, don't beat around the bush." Ollie said sarcastically. "Okay I won't." Bart said as he an Ollie got into a battle with each other.

"Hey Victor." I say. " Yes, Chloe before you even ask yes they are always like that when they are disagreeing with each other. This one though is very tame compared to others that they have had before." Victor said before I could even ask him my question. Because it was like he knew my question before I had even asked it. It's quite amazing if you ask me. "Does everyone want to stay for dinner?" Clark asked right after checking his phone. "Sure is Lana on her way home?" I asked. "Yes, and she insists on you all staying for dinner." Clark said.


	3. dinner at kent farm part 1

**Dinner at the Kent Farm:**

"Are you sure we're not imposing?" Ollie asked. "No you're not at all. Plus Kara and Jimmy were coming over for dinner anyway. They apparently have some important news to tell us." Clark said. "Well then of course we'll join you." Ollie said as we hear tires skid to a halt in the driveway. Closely followed by a second pair of tires. "Clark, honey where are you?" Lana said. "Lana we're all in the barn." Clark replied.

Shortly afterwards Lana, Jimmy and Kara all entered the barn. With Kara holding what looked like to be desert for that night. "Wow now this is a party isn't it?" Kara said smiling widely. "Kara what have you got there?" Clark asked embracing his cousin. " Nothing get's past you does it Clark?" Kara snapped. "Woah, Kara I so did not mean it like that. I was just being curious." Clark said. " Clark it's not you I've been like this all month. And since we're all together Jimmy and I have something that we want to tell you." Kara said as a huge smile came across her face. As well as Jimmy's before he began to talk or in this case make a announcement. "Well it's nothing too big considering that Kara's pregnant!" Jimmy exclaimed. Trying to be elusive at first. Not being able to contain the excitement of their first born child only a year after they got married. "Congratulations." We all said as we embraced both Kara and Jimmy. Those were full of smiles and excitement. "So now that we've gotten the news out of the way. And that we're all here. Why don't we head inside the house." Lana asked. And we all nodded headed to the Kent house that has been standing for many years. Clark's father told me years ago that the house has been standing since the farm was originally established.

A/n : I know this is short . I am sorry for tht I hope to have a longer chapter with the next update. I promise chollie moments soon.


End file.
